Vor langer Zeit
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Als Hermine nach Hogwarts kommt, schaut Professor Snape sie dauernd so an, als wüsste er mehr über sie, als er zugibt. Erst in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, als sie von Dumbledore auf eine Mission in die Vergangenheit geschickt wird, fängt sie an zu verstehen, woher diese seltsamen Blicke stammen...
1. Prolog - 2017

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Vor langer Zeit**

Prolog – 2017

„Mum?", rief Eileen, als sie am frühen Abend von einer Freundin nach Hause kam. Es waren Sommerferien und daher war Eileen nicht wie sonst in Hogwarts, wo sie im September ihr fünftes Schuljahr beginnen würde. „Mum?"

„Ich bin im Garten!", rief ihre Mutter zurück.

Eileen lief durch den Flur, das Wohnzimmer und auf die Terrasse, wo ihr Vater in einem gemütlichen Gartenstuhl saß und Zeitung las, während ihre Mutter die Blumen goss. „Hey, Mum, hey, Dad."

„Hallo, mein Schatz", grüßte ihre Mutter sie strahlend. „Und, wie war's bei Mary?"

„Gut", erwiderte Eileen schnell. „Sie hat mir ein altes Hochzeitsbild von ihren Eltern gezeigt und da wollte ich euch fragen, ob ich ihr auch eins von euch zeigen kann."

Ihre Eltern sahen sich einen kurzen Moment fragend an, bevor ihre Mutter nickte. „Da dein Vater ja keine Bilder von sich im Haus haben möchte", sagte sie und bedachte ihren Mann mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, „musst du mal auf dem Dachboden schauen. Hinten in der rechten Ecke, gleich wenn du hochkommst, steht eine braune Kiste – da sind all unsere Fotos drin."

„Okay, super, danke." Sie wollte gerade hochlaufen, als ihr Vater sie aufhielt.

„Ist Mary denn magisch?"

Eileen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Nein." Da Zaubererfotos sich bewegten, durften sie keinem Muggel gezeigt werden.

Doch ihre Mutter wusste wie immer eine Lösung. „Das macht nichts. In der Kiste sind auch Fotos, die meine Eltern damals von uns gemacht haben. Und das sind ganz normale Muggelfotos."

„Klasse", rief Eileen erfreut und stieg auf den Dachboden. Sie fand die Kiste bald, öffnete sie und erblickte hunderte von alten Fotos. Da waren Kinderbilder von ihrer Mutter, das Hochzeitsbild ihrer Großeltern und ihre eigenen Kinderbilder, zumindest die, die nicht im ganzen Haus verteilt waren… Doch sie war auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Bild, und als sie es schließlich fand, wollte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Ihre Eltern zwanzig Jahre jünger auf einem Bild zu sehen, war doch zu witzig. Außerdem sah man stärker als heute den Altersunterschied zwischen den beiden. Aber nichtsdestotrotz sahen sie sehr glücklich aus.

„Und, hast du's gefunden?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen, als sie ebenfalls den Dachboden betrat.

„Ja, hier."

Ihre Mutter trat heran und betrachtete das alte Bild.

„Das ist Dad?!", kicherte Eileen erstaunt.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine selig lächelnd. „So sah dein Vater aus, als ich ihn kennenlernte. Nun gut, eigentlich zehn Jahre jünger." Und automatisch dachte sie an die verquere Geschichte, die schließlich zu diesem fröhlichen Ereignis – ihrer Hochzeit – geführt hatte…


	2. 1) 1991-1996

Kapitel 1 – 1991-1996

Hermine war so aufgeregt, wie noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben, als sie die Große Halle von Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betrat. Hunderte Schüleraugen blickten sie an, Kerzen schwebten über den vier großen Haustischen und die Decke war verzaubert, damit sie so aussah wie der nächtliche Sternenhimmel draußen. Vieles hatte sie schon in _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts_ gelesen, doch es nun mit eigenen Augen zu erleben, war etwas vollkommen anderes. Des Weiteren fürchtete sie, dass sie nun eine Art Prüfung vollziehen musste, um in eines der vier Häuser verteilt zu werden. Daher war sie mehr als erleichtert, als Professor McGonagall ihnen den Sprechenden Hut erklärte, der die Arbeit des Verteilens für sie übernahm.

Hermine hatte vorher schon viel über die vier Häuser gelesen und favorisierte Ravenclaw, doch hatte sich auch fest vorgenommen, nicht enttäuscht zu sein, wenn es ein anderes Haus werden würde, denn schließlich würde dieses ja dann perfekt zu ihr passen.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass sie aufgerufen wurde, betrachtete sie ihre neuen Lehrer. Einer hatte einen langen, weißen Bart, einer war riesengroß und ein anderer winzig klein. Eine Lehrerin lächelte sie freundlich an, eine andere schaute verträumt in ihr Weinglas.

Und dann gab es noch einen hakennasigen Lehrer mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und kalten Augen, der sie – und zwar ausschließlich sie – ohne einmal zu blinzeln beobachtete.

Hermine behagte dieser Blick nicht und sie sah schnell wieder fort, doch wann immer sie es wagte, diesen Professor anzuschauen, starrte er sie immer noch unverwandt an.

Daher war sie heilfroh, dass sie nach Gryffindor kam und nicht nach Slytherin, denn, so fand sie später heraus, dieser Lehrer, Professor Severus Snape, war der Hauslehrer der Slytherins, und Hermine hatte beschlossen, so wenig wie möglich mit ihm zu tun haben zu wollen.

Doch wegen seines Unterrichts musste sie sich mindestens einmal pro Woche mit ihm abgeben…

In ihrer ersten Stunde Zaubertränke verlas Snape die Namen der Schüler. An ihrem jedoch blieb er hängen und blickte sie fast eine ganze Minute lang schweigend an.

Hermine versuchte, diesem Blick standzuhalten, doch es fiel ihr schwer.

Über die nächsten Schuljahre verhielt sich Snape ihr gegenüber zwar genauso abfällig wie allen anderen Nicht-Slytherins gegenüber, doch gelegentlich fand sie wieder diesen seltsamen Blick auf sich ruhen. Es war, als wüsste er mehr über sie und als warte er auf etwas. Mal war der Blick wärmer als sonst, mal fragend. Doch selbst nach fünf Jahren wurde Hermine nicht schlau aus ihm und fragen konnte sie ihn natürlich nicht, denn das hätte nur Strafpunkte und Nachsitzen gegeben.

Außerdem erwischte sie ihn dabei, wie er sie manchmal anlächelte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte oder träumte, und ein paar Mal hatte er ihr heimlich Punkte gegeben, und drei Mal schon hatte er sie sogar versehentlich geduzt und mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen, auch wenn er sich dafür jedes Mal sofort entschuldigt hatte. Und einmal hatte er vollkommen automatisch ihre Hand ergriffen, als sie sich auf dem Flur über ihren letzten Essay unterhalten hatten und ein paar übermütige Viertklässler an ihnen vorbeirannten. Snape hatte einfach ihre Hand genommen und sie zu sich und aus dem Weg gezogen. Danach war ihm das Ganze so unangenehm gewesen, dass er geradezu vor ihr geflohen war.

Auch wenn Hermine sein seltsames Verhalten nicht erklären konnte, hatte es sie doch dazu gebracht, ihn nicht wie die anderen zu verabscheuen, sondern im Gegenteil zu respektieren und sogar ein klein wenig zu mögen. Als sie immer mehr von Harry beziehungsweise Dumbledore über sein Leben als Doppelspion erfuhr, stieg ihre Bewunderung für ihn und schon bald begann sie, von seinen Augen zu träumen, die bisweilen sie – und zwar nur sie – mit einem warmen Blick bedachten…

Erst in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr sollte sie endlich erfahren, woher diese Blicke stammten.


	3. 2) Oktober 1996

Kapitel 2 – Oktober 1996

Mitte Oktober erhielt Hermine einen kurzen Brief von Dumbledore.

 _Liebe Miss Granger,_

 _bitte kommen Sie heute Abend um acht Uhr in mein Büro. Ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit Ihnen besprechen._

 _Herzlichst,_

 _Dumbledore_

 _PS: Das Passwort lautet Wackelpudding._

Hermine runzelte die Stirn über diesen Brief und Harry und Ron wunderten sich ebenso sehr.

„Was er nur mit dir besprechen will", murmelte Harry immer wieder im Laufe des Tages und Ron fing an, sich die wildesten Geschichten auszudenken.

„Vielleicht bringt er dir Okklumentik bei."

„Aber das hat doch nichts mit Besprechen zu tun."

„Hmmm… Dann hat er vielleicht eine wichtige Mission für dich."

„Ist das nicht eher Harrys Part?"

„Vielleicht plant er auch eine geheime Party für jemanden und braucht deinen Rat!"

Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen und war am Abend recht froh, dass sie den beiden entkommen konnte, um nun den wirklichen Grund zu erfahren.

Zwei Minuten vor acht klopfte sie an Dumbeldores Bürotür und wurde sogleich hereingebeten.

„Ah, Miss Granger, schön, dass Sie Zeit gefunden haben", begrüßte der Schulleiter sie erfreut. „Bitte setzen Sie sich doch."

Hermine nahm Platz und wartete nervös auf das Folgende.

„Möchtet sie einen Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein, danke", erwiderte sie höflich, aber mit leiser Stimme.

„Nun", begann Dumbledore ernst. „Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich Sie hierhergebeten habe."

Hermine nickte.

„Es ist so, dass ich gestern einen Brief von mir selbst geöffnet habe."

Als Hermine verwundert die Stirn runzelte, erklärte er: „Ich habe schon früh angefangen, meinem zukünftigen Ich Briefe zu schreiben, um im Notfall…. sagen wir… eingreifen zu können." Er zeigte auf einen Gegenstand auf seinem Schreibtisch, der Hermine erst dadurch auffiel: Ein Zeitumkehrer.

„Aber ich dachte, alle wären vor dem Sommer im Ministerium zerstört worden!", rief sie aufgeregt.

„Das ist hier ist ja auch mein privater", meinte Dumbledore zwinkernd.

„Das hier könnte der letzte Zeitumkehrer Englands sein", hauchte sie ehrfürchtig, doch der Schulleiter lachte.

„Wohl eher nicht. Ich bin sicherlich nicht der einzige, der heimlich einen in seiner Schublade versteckt hat."

Als Hermine sich gerade empören wollte, fuhr er schnell fort: „Wie dem auch sei, der Brief, den ich von meinem Vergangenheits-Ich gestern erhalten habe, enthält ein paar interessante Informationen. Ein wichtiger schwarzmagischer Gegenstand muss aus Muggel-London gestohlen werden, um Voldemorts Rückkehr zu verhindern."

„Aber er ist doch schon zurückgekehrt", warf Hermine ein und erinnerte sich an den Dunklen Lord, wie er im Ministerium gegen Dumbledore gekämpft hatte und fast Harrys Psyche zerstört hatte…

„Ja – aber nicht im Jahre 1982."

„Oh."

„In unserer heutigen Zeit ist dieser Diebstahl schon geschehen, deswegen konnte Voldemort erst vor einem Jahr wiederkehren. Aber 1982 suchen die Todesser noch danach und sollte es ihnen gelingen, wird er wieder zu Kräften kommen, noch bevor Harry richtig laufen und sprechen kann."

„Das heißt, dass wir ihm mehr Zeit verschaffen müssen."

„Ganz genau", rief Dumbledore. „Und deswegen möchte ich Sie in die Vergangenheit schicken, um diesen Diebstahl zu vollziehen."

„Warum muss denn dafür jemand in die Vergangenheit geschickt werden?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Es muss nicht", gestand Dumbledore. „Aber es ist schon einmal so geschehen, wie ich von meinem vergangenen Ich erfahren habe. Daher kann es auch erneut so geschehen, beziehungsweise überhaupt erst so. Außerdem brauche ich jemanden, der einen Brief von mir an mein Vergangenheits-Ich überliefert, damit wir beide alles weiterhin im Griff haben können."

Hermine nickte verständig. „Und warum wollen Sie _mich_ losschicken? Ist nicht eher Harry für solche Missionen besser geeignet?" Schließlich hatte er in den ZAG in _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ besser als sie abgeschnitten und schon sehr viel mehr Erfahrung im Kampf gegen das Böse gesammelt als sie…

„Sie sind die Klügste Hexe Ihres Alters und eine Muggelgeborene, die einen Teil ihres Lebens in London verbracht hat, was Ihnen in dieser Mission sehr gelegen kommen wird; ich brauche jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann, meinen Brief meinem Vergangenheits-Ich zu bringen und wieder einen zurückzunehmen, und die Todesser haben Sie damals noch nicht einmal ins Auge gefasst."

„Damals war ich ja auch noch ein Kleinkind, dass noch nichts von der Zauberei ahnte."

„Genau deswegen", meinte Dumbledore. „Wenn alles gut geht, werden Sie ein paar Minuten, nachdem sie in die Vergangenheit gereist sein werden, wieder hier in meinem Büro auftauchen und niemand wird jemals etwas erfahren."

„Und wenn etwas schiefgeht?"

„Dann müssen wir uns mit dieser neuen Zukunft beschäftigen."

Hermine nickte. „Dann müssen wir den Zeitumkehrer jetzt aber lange drehen."

Der Schulleiter grinste erfreut, da Hermine ihr Einverständnis gegeben hatte, und erwiderte: „Ich hab diesen hier ein wenig modifiziert. Man kann nun den genauen Zeitpunkt seiner Reise festlegen."

Hermine nickte anerkennend, doch dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas Wichtiges ein. „Wenn ich in der Vergangenheit bin, wie komme ich dann wieder zurück? Muss ich dann 14 Jahre die Zeit durchleben?"

„Nein, nein", versicherte Dumbledore. „Der Zeitumkehrer ist in beide Richtungen wirksam."

„Sehr praktisch", lobte sie.

„Ja, nicht?"

„Wann geht es los?", wollte sie danach geschäftsmäßig wissen.

„Wann immer Sie wollen. Die Vergangenheit läuft uns nicht davon."

Hermine stand auf. „Dann würde ich gerne ein paar Sachen packen, die vielleicht helfen könnten und dann heute Abend schon reisen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Von mir aus gerne."

Hermine lief schnell in ihren Schlafraum und packte alles, was ihr sinnvoll erschien (Klamotten, hilfreiche Bücher, Feder und Pergament, etc.), in einen Rucksack, und zog sich um, damit sie nicht ihre unpraktische Schuluniform tragen musste. Sie war froh, dass sie auf dem Weg hin und her nicht ihren beiden besten Freunden begegnete und sich hätte erklären müssen, denn bestimmt hätten sie sie wegen der Gefahr aufgehalten.

Als sie wieder in Dumbledores Büro stand, war sie festentschlossen.

„Dies ist der Brief an mein früheres Selbst", sagte der Schulleiter und übergab ihn ihr.

Sie verstaute ihn sicher in ihrem Rucksack und wartete gespannt.

„Ich werde Sie auch ein paar Tage vor dem vermeintlichen Diebstahl schicken", erklärte Dumbledore ihr, während er ihr den Zeitumkehrer um den Hals legte und das richtige Datum einstellte, „damit Sie keinen Zeitmangel haben und sich akklimatisieren können."

Hermine nickte, dann meinte sie: „Ich mag das Wort _Diebstahl_ nicht besonders…"

„Aber genau darum handelt es sich. Sie werden einem Schwarzmagier einen wertvollen Ring stehlen, damit Voldemort noch nicht zurückkommen kann."

Hermine seufzte. „Dann muss es wohl so sein."

„Keine Sorge", lächelte Dumbledore sie zuversichtlich an. „In der Vergangenheit bekommen Sie genauere Informationen – und außerdem müssen Sie diese Mission auch nicht allein machen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, doch bevor sie fragen konnte, um wen es sich denn handelte, ließ er den Zeitumkehrer los, die Sanduhr raste geschwind und der Raum um Hermine drehte sich und wurde schließlich vollkommen schwarz.


	4. 3) Oktober 1982

Kapitel 3 – Oktober 1982

Als sich Hermines Sicht wieder klarte, stand sie immer noch in Dumbledores Büro, auch wenn es ein wenig anders aussah: Fawkes Stange befand sich an einem anderen Ort und einige der interessanten Gerätschaften standen woanders oder fehlten gänzlich.

„Hallo", sagte da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Professor Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. An seinem leicht dunkleren Haar und den weniger vorhandenen Falten erkannte sie, dass dies der Dumbledore von vor 14 Jahren sein musste. „Professor Dumbledore", begrüßte sie ihn höflich.

Der Schulleiter lächelte. „Ich vermute, dass Sie einen Brief für mich haben, Miss…?"

„Granger, Sir. Hermine Granger." Sie holte den Brief aus ihrem Rucksack und überreichte ihn Dumbledore, der diesen sofort öffnete und mit schnellen Augen las.

Währenddessen ließ Hermine den Blick erneut durchs Büro schweifen, bis sie plötzlich eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich nach rechts und entdeckte eine Person im Schatten stehen, mit verschränkten Armen, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkam und dennoch vollkommen anders aussah. „Professor Snape?", hauchte sie leise.

Er blickte zu ihr, verengte die Augen und trat einen Schritt nach vorne ins Licht.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Dies war nicht der Snape, den sie kannte. Dieser Snape war jung (Anfang oder Mitte zwanzig erst, schätzte sie), seine Haare waren kürzer und besser gewaschen, und er sah nicht so verbittert aus, wie in ihrer Gegenwart, sondern… traurig? Was könnte bei Merlins Bart passiert sein, den gefühlslosesten Lehrer Hogwarts so traurig zu machen?

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger!", rief Dumbledore da erfreut und stand auf. Er trat vor die beiden Anwesenden im Raum und stellte sie einander vor. „Miss Granger, dies ist Professor Severus Snape, unser Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Severus, Miss Hermine Granger, Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin."

„Ich weiß", lächelte Hermine, während sie Snapes dargebotene Hand schüttelte, die sich irgendwie weicher anfühlte als erwartet. Auf die fragenden Blicke der beiden ergänzte sie: „Er ist es auch noch in meiner Zeit."

Snape beäugte sie argwöhnisch. „Dann werden Sie anscheinend einmal meine Schülerin sein. Aus Gryffindor…" Er sah sie abschätzig an; anscheinend mochte er Gryffindors schon zu dieser Zeit nicht.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er schnell abwehrend die Hände hob und fest meinte: „Ich will nichts von der Zukunft hören."

Hermine war zuerst verwundert darüber, doch dann sagte sie sanft: „Das kann ich verstehen. Ich werde mein Wissen für mich behalten."

Er nickte ihr einmal dankbar zu.

„Miss Granger", meinte Dumbledore da. „Lassen Sie uns nun ausführlicher über die Mission sprechen." Er bedeutete ihr und Snape, sich auf ein Sofa im hinteren Teil des Büros zu setzen, während er sich in einem Sessel ihnen gegenüber niederließ. „Wie viel ist Ihnen schon bekannt?", wollte er dann von ihr wissen.

„Es muss ein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand aus Muggle-London gestohlen werden, damit Voldemort nicht zurückkehren kann." Sie verschwieg besser, dass er dies in ihrer Zeit schon längst getan hatte…

„Er scheint nicht mehr so furchterregend zu sein", meinte Snape, „wenn Schüler es wagen, seinen Namen auszusprechen."

Hermine wandte sich ihm zu. „Doch, das ist er", erwiderte sie ernst. „Ich gehöre zu den wenigen Ausnahmen, die den Mut dafür aufbringen. Wie Professor Dumbledore einmal sagte, beziehungsweise einmal sagen wird: _Angst vor einem Namen vergrößert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst_." Sie lächelte dem Schulleiter zu.

„Sehr richtig, Miss Granger", lobte dieser. „Ich fange an zu verstehen, warum mein zukünftiges Ich Sie für diese Mission ausgewählt hat." Danach erklärte er ihr, dass es sich bei dem schwarzmagischen Gegenstand um einen sehr mächtigen Ring handelt, dessen Magie so gewaltig ist, dass man mit ihm Voldemort zurückholen könnte. „Bei diesem Schwarzmagier handelt es sich um einen alten Bekannten von Professor Snape."

Hermine bedachte ihren Lehrer mit einem überraschten Blick.

„Er war der beste Freund meiner Mutter", erklärte er schnell. „Sein Name ist Pigere und er ist vor ein paar Monaten in London untergetaucht."

„Da Professor Snape diesen Zauberer kennt", fügte Dumbledore hinzu, „wird er Sie auf dieser Mission begleiten. Mein Zukunfts-Ich schreibt in seinem Brief, dass Sie, Miss Granger, einen Teil ihrer Jugend in Muggle-London verbracht haben."

„Ja", bestätigte sie.

„Sehr gut. Dann sollte es für Sie beide kein Problem sein, den Ring ausfindig zu machen."

Hermine und Snape sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, bevor sie fest entschlossen nickten.

„Wunderbar", freute sich Dumbledore. „Dann hätten wir das Wichtigste geklärt. Haben Sie noch Fragen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine verneinte und Snape wurde gebeten, sie zu ihrem Gästezimmer zu führen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Dumbledore und machten sich auf den Weg.

Die erste Zeit liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander über die Flure Hogwarts. Schüler kamen ihnen keine entgegen, denn es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht. Immer wieder bedachte Hermine Snape mit einem Seitenblick und versuchte, zu entschlüsseln, was ihn aktuell so bedrückte und was ihn in ihrer Zeit so verbittert machen würde.

„Ich scheine in der Zukunft ja mächtig anders auszusehen, dem nach zu urteilen, wie Sie mich die ganze Zeit beobachten", sagte er plötzlich und sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor Snape." Sie senkte beschämt den Kopf, ergänzte aber: „Es ist nur so ungewohnt, Sie so jung zu sehen."

Ein paar Meter blieb es still, bis er sie offen fragte: „Wie alt sind Sie, Miss Granger?"

„17. Und Sie, Sir? Wenn ich fragen darf."

„22", antwortete er sofort.

Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen, bevor sie den Rest des Weges schweigend fortsetzten.

Hermine hatte schnell erkannt, dass er sie in die Kerker führte, doch es überraschte sie, als sie vor seinem Büro hielten und es danach sogar betraten. Es war so düster und unheimlich, wie sie es kannte, auch wenn noch nicht so viele gruselige Einmachgläser die Regale befüllten. Sie verweilten nicht lange in seinem Büro, sondern gingen durch eine verborgene Tür hinter dem Schreibtisch, die sie in ein Wohnzimmer brachte.

„Waren Sie schon einmal hier?", wollte er von ihr wissen, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Nein", hauchte Hermine, denn sie war überrascht von der Wärme, die das Zimmer umgab: Der Kamin brannte und verteilte einen warmen Glanz auf den dunkelbraunen Möbeln und dem bordeauxroten Sofa, die Wände waren voll mit Bücherregalen und über dem Kamin hing ein Gemälde, das eine italienische Landschaft zeigte. „Es ist sehr schön", gab sie zu.

Snape lachte kurz auf. „Freut mich, dass es Ihnen gefällt", erwiderte er halb sarkastisch. Ernster fuhr er fort: „Dumbledore und ich hatten uns überlegt, dass es das Einfachste wäre, wenn Sie in meinem Gästezimmer unterkommen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und nickte.

„Es befindet sich dort drüben." Er zeigte auf die Tür rechts neben dem Kamin. Danach zeigte er ihr noch das Bad und die Küche. In letzterem Raum fragte Hermine, ob es möglich wäre, noch etwas zu essen, da sie kein Abendbrot gehabt hatte, und Snape gab ihr die Möglichkeit, sich ein Brot zu schmieren.

Als sie wieder aus der Küche trat, saß er in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und las in einem Buch. Seltsamerweise brachte sie dieses Bild zum Lächeln, denn es war so typisch für ihn.

Er sah zu ihr auf, wobei seine Augen sie für einen Moment so traurig ansahen, dass sie ein wenig erschrak, legte sein Buch zur Seite und führte sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Es war ein einfacher Raum mit einem Kleiderschrank, einem Bett und einem Schreibtisch, aber das würde vollkommen genügen für ein paar Nächte.

„Ich würde gerne morgen Früh schon aufbrechen, damit wir keine Zeit verlieren", teilte er ihr mit. „Wenn das für Sie in Ordnung ist."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, klar, gerne."

„Gut." Er betrachtete sie noch einen Moment, bevor er ihr mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken eine Gute Nacht wünschte.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", strahlte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie war hundemüde, daher stellte sie nur ihren Rucksack neben das Bett, zog sich die Schuhe aus, legte sich mitsamt ihrer Alltagskleidung ins Bett und konnte noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, dass sie sich im Jahr 1982 befand und wie anders und gleichzeitig vertraut alles war – da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

In dieser Nacht träumte sie zum ersten Mal von Severus Snape und seinen traurigen Augen…


	5. 4) Okt 82 - In der Winkelgasse

Kapitel 4 – Oktober 1982 – In der Winkelgasse

Hermine erwachte durch ein Klopfen an der Tür.

„Miss Granger?"

Sie setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf und war zuerst vollkommen verwundert, warum Severus Snape vor ihrem Schlafzimmer stand, bis ihr auffiel, dass dieses Zimmer überhaupt nicht ihr Schlafzimmer war, und sie erinnerte sich wieder an alles. „Ja?", rief sie wach zurück.

Die Tür öffnete sich nur einen winzigen Spalt. „Ich möchte bald aufbrechen." Er klang nicht genervt, aber auch nicht besonders freundlich.

„Ich komme gleich."

„Gut." Er schloss die Tür wieder und sie hörte ihn weggehen.

Hermine sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich neue Sachen (Muggeljeans und -pullover, in gedeckten Farben, darüber einen schwarzen Umhang, um sowohl in der Muggel- als auch in der magischen Welt möglichst unauffällig auszusehen) an, kämmte ihre Haare und putzte sich mit einem Zauber die Zähne. _So, das musste genügen_ , dachte sie und trat aus dem Gästezimmer.

Snape saß wieder in seinem Sessel, ein Buch in der Hand, eine dampfende Teetasse vor sich. Er blickte zu ihr auf und fragte, ob sie auch einen Tee wolle.

Sie bejahte und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa vor dem Tisch, während er ihr eine Tasse eingoss und ihr ein paar Frühstückskekse anbot.

Sie aßen schweigend, auch wenn er sein Buch zur Seite gelegt hatte. Immer wieder gab sie ihm einen verstohlenen Blick, nur um festzustellen, dass er völlig leer ins Nichts schaute. Warum nur war er so traurig?

Erst als sie fertig waren, ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Miss Granger, ich würde gerne in der Winkelgasse mit unserer Suche beginnen. Dort treiben sich in London die meisten Hexen und Zauberer auf und gerade in der Knockturngasse sollte es nicht allzu lange dauern, bis uns jemand etwas über Pigére verraten kann."

Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Des Weiteren", fuhr er fort, „bin ich der Meinung, dass wir Vielsafttrank nehmen sollten, damit wir nicht erkannt werden. Sie kennt zwar keiner, aber man wird Sie in Zukunft kennenlernen und ich möchte Missverständnisse vermeiden."

Sie nickte erneut, kam sich dann albern vor, dass sie nichts sagte und erwiderte fest: „Ja, gute Idee."

„Da Sie vermutlich noch nie Vielsafttrank getrunken haben, sollte ich-", setzte er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn schnell.

„Doch, hab ich."

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Unter welchen Umständen denn das?!", fragte er sie verblüfft.

„Ähm", erwiderte sie und errötete leicht. „Ich glaube, das sollte ich Ihnen lieber nicht verraten."

Er beobachtete sie einen kurzen Moment, bevor sein messerscharfer Verstand zu der richtigen Lösung gelangte. „Dann werde ich wohl in Zukunft ein besonderes Auge auf Sie haben müssen." Und zu ihrer großen Verwunderung zuckten seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoch.

Auch sie lächelte. „Wenigstens hatte ich einen guten Grund."

„Den haben sie alle", witzelte er, doch dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder, er stand auf, ging zu einem Schrank und kam mit zwei kleinen Fläschchen wieder.

„In wen verwandeln wir uns?", wollte Hermine neugierig wissen. Das letzte Mal war sie eine Katze gewesen…

„In ein Muggelpaar um die dreißig, die hier oben in Schottland wohnen und ganz bestimmt nicht die nächste Zeit in London verbringen."

„Und wie kommen wir nach London?"

„Können Sie schon apparieren?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Leider noch nicht."

„Dann nehmen wir das Flohnetzwerk." Er ging hinüber zum Kamin und schüttete eine halbe Hand voll Flohpulver hinein, sodass die Flammen sich grün färbten. Dann reichte er ihr eine der beiden Flaschen. „Hier, trinken Sie."

Sie tranken gleichzeitig. „Bäh!", konnte Hermine es sich nicht verkneifen. „Das ist ja noch schlimmer als letztes Mal!"

Snape erwiderte nichts, aber auch er machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht.

Langsam verwandelten sie sich. Seine schwarzen, langen Haare wurden auf zwei Zentimeter gekürzt und braun, seine Augen färbten sich grau und seine Statur verbreiterte sich leicht. An Größe und Gesichtszügen blieb er sich selbst aber relativ ähnlich.

Sie dagegen bekam glatte, lange blond-braune Haare und schrumpfte um ein paar Zentimeter. „Noch kleiner?", murmelte sie in einer höheren Stimme als ihrer normalen. Wie ihr Gesicht aussah, konnte sie natürlich nicht sagen, und zu einem Spiegel laufen wollte sie auch nicht – das wäre eitel gewesen.

„Gut", sagte Snape und seine Stimme klang irgendwie schwach. „Dann sollten wir los."

Hermine war es seit jeher gewohnt, dass seine Stimme scharf klang und kräftig und jetzt, wo sie sich so sehr verändert hatte, auch irgendwie… anziehend. Sie blinzelte kurz verdutzt über ihren eigenen Gedanken und hoffte, dass ihre Wangen sich nicht gerade rot färbten.

„Wollen Sie zuerst oder soll ich?", fragte er sie nun und deutete auf den Kamin.

„Sie", piepste sie und mochte ihre Stimme ganz und gar nicht. Und seine ebenfalls nicht…

Er nickte, nahm sich eine Hand Flohpulver, trat in die Flammen, sagte laut und deutlich: „Winkelgasse!", schmiss das Pulver auf den Boden und verschwand in einem Meer aus grünen Flammen.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich, wurde durch das Kaminsystem geschleudert und landete schließlich unsanft auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel.

„Darf ich dir aufhelfen, meine Liebe", sagte da plötzlich jemand und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Sie sah hoch und entdeckte ihren Begleiter. Einen Moment wunderte sich über diese Ansprache, dann begriff sie, dass es Teil ihrer Rolle war. Sie lächelte lieblich und nahm seine Hand. „Ich danke dir, mein Schatz."

Snape erwiderte nichts, sondern half ihr auf und ließ sie gleich wieder los.

Zusammen gingen sie in das Hinterzimmer des Tropfenden Kessels, durch die magische Barriere und hinein in die Winkelgasse.

Die größte Einkaufsstraße der magischen Welt sah nicht besonders anders aus als sonst auch, empfand Hermine. Nur ein paar Läden waren neu, beziehungsweise alt.

Snape schritt zielstrebig voraus und Hermine stolperte hinterher. Um ihn nicht in der Menge zu verlieren, hakte sie sich bei ihm unter, und er ließ sie.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns dort drüben einen Kaffee holen und die anderen Gäste belauschen?", fragte sie, als sie ein volles Café entdeckte.

Er nickte.

Sie blieben mehrere Stunden in dem Café, an einem Tisch, der am nächsten zur geschäftigen Winkelgasse stand, und lauschten den Gesprächen der vorbeigehenden Besucher, doch nichts erweckte ihr Interesse. Jede Stunde nahmen sie heimlich einen Schluck von dem Vielsafttrank, um nicht ihre neue Gestalt zu verlieren.

Da das Café auch Mittagssuppen anbot, nutzten sie dies und aßen hier eine Kleinigkeit. Mittlerweile war es halb zwei.

„Ich denke", sagte Snape schließlich, „wir sollten uns langsam in düstere Straßen begeben, wen wir heute noch etwas erfahren wollen."

Hermine nickte einverstanden, und so zahlten sie und machten sich auf den Weg in die Knockturngasse. Sie taten, als würden sie sich die Schaufenster ansehen, während sie ihre Ohren spitzten, doch auch hier drang nichts Wesentliches durch, das ihnen weitergeholfen hätte.

Hermine war schon ein paar Mal in der Knockturngasse gewesen und sie war auch im Jahr 1982 so scheußlich und geradezu angsteinflößend wie in ihrer eigenen Zeit. Daher blieb sie dicht bei Snape, was ihr ein Stück Sicherheit gab, ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Jackentasche fest umklammert.

Plötzlich fühlte sie Snapes Hand, die ihre sanft umgriff. Sie starrte zu ihm hoch, doch er tat, als sei nichts und blickte konzentriert auf die Ausstattung von Borgin und Burkes vor ihnen.

Hermine drehte ihre Hand, sodass sie richtig Händchen halten konnten, und er drückte einmal zur Beruhigung/Aufmunterung leicht zu.

Sie lächelte vorsichtig und fühlte sich nun vollkommen sicher und beschützt, auch wenn sie sich fragte, ob es richtig war, die Hand ihres Professors zu halten. Obwohl das nicht in diesem Jahr der Fall war.

Als es dämmerte, gingen sie zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. Sobald sie die Knockturngasse verlassen hatten und wieder auf der bunten Winkelgasse liefen, ließ Snape ihre Hand los, was Hermine unerwarteterweise sehr enttäuschte.

Im Tropfenden Kessel aßen sie zu Abend und bestellten schließlich ein Zimmer. Da sie sich als Ehepaar ausgaben, teilten sie sich natürlich ein Zimmer, obgleich Hermine das nicht behagte. Sie widersprach aber nicht, denn diese Mission war wichtiger als jegliches Ungefühl ihrerseits.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock und Snape öffnete ihr Zimmer. Es war klein und dunkel, mit einem Fenster, das auf Bahngleise zeigte, einem schmalen Kleiderschrank – und einem Doppelbett.

Hermine schloss peinlich berührt die Augen. Das konnte ja heiter werden… Doch bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, irgendetwas darüber zu sagen, hob Snape seinen Zauberstab und teilte das Bett in der Mitte, sodass nun statt einem Doppelbett in der Mitte des Raumes, zwei einzelne am Rand rechts und links standen.

„Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen recht so", sagte er leise und sie merkte, dass es ihm ebenfalls unangenehm war.

„Ja, sehr, danke", versicherte sie ihm schnell.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er verletzt aus, dann war sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos.

Hermine verstand, wie man ihre Worte auch interpretieren konnte, und hätte am liebsten das Missverständnis aufgeklärt, aber wie? _Nein, es ist nichts gegen Sie. Ich würde sonst gerne mit Ihnen in einem Bett liegen._ Wohl eher nicht. Daher schwieg sie.

Immer noch schweigend und voneinander weggedreht, zogen sie sich ihre Mäntel/Roben aus, verwandelten ihre Kleidung in bequemere Sachen für die Nacht und legten sich in ihr Bett. Eine Kerze leuchtete auf dem Nachttisch zwischen ihnen, die Snape mit Hermines Einverständnis löschte. Sie sahen nun wieder aus wie sie selbst und Hermine sah wieder deutlicher die Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht.

Das Zimmer lag nun in Dunkelheit, nur ein wenig Licht von den Straßenlaternen der Stadt drang herein, sodass man nach einer Weile Umrisse ausmachen konnte.

Hermine konnte nicht einschlafen, zu vieles ging ihr durch den Kopf. An Snapes Atmung konnte sie erkennen, dass er ebenfalls noch wach war.

„Professor?", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Ja?", erwiderte er leise und wieder mit seiner gewohnt tiefen Stimme.

„Warum sind Sie traurig?" In ihrer eigenen Zeit hätte sie diese Frage wohl nie gestellt, auch nicht in der schützenden Dunkelheit. Aber hier, im Jahr 1982, war Snape nur wenige Jahre älter als sie und längst nicht so einschüchternd wie er es in der Zukunft sein würde.

Snape seufzte einmal schwer. „Aus privaten Gründen", antwortete er nur und sie wusste, dass sie sich damit zufriedengeben musste.

Hermine nickte, auch wenn er es im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte.

Nach einer weiteren stillen Weile begann er das Gespräch von neuem. „Miss Granger?"

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich nichts über die Zukunft wissen möchte. Aber ich würde doch gern ein paar Dinge erfahren."

„Fragen Sie mich einfach", bot sie ihm freundlich an. Alles, um ihm vielleicht ein wenig Freude und Sicherheit zu geben.

„Ich bin immer noch Professor in Hogwarts, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Immer noch für Zaubertränke?"

Hier musste sie schmunzeln. „Sie bewarben sich jedes Jahr für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber wurden weiter für Zaubertränke eingesetzt. Bis Sie in diesem Jahr, also 1996, endlich Ihren Traumjob bekommen haben."

„Gott sei Dank", flüsterte er erleichtert.

Sie lachte leise. „Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass Sie Zaubertränke mochten."

„Mag ich auch", erwiderte er. „Aber ich denke, dass ich im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nützlicher bin."

„Okay", sagte sie nur, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Bin ich denn ein guter Lehrer?"

„Ähm…" Wie sollte sie ihm das nun erklären? „Ich zumindest lerne bei Ihnen im Unterricht sehr viel", begann sie. „Aber Sie haben bisweilen die Tendenz, ähm… unfair und einschüchternd zu sein, und das hemmt viele Schüler in ihrem Lernen." Und streng und verbittert noch dazu…

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er leise darüber. „Schade", meinte er. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass mir der Job irgendwann Spaß machen würde." Einen Augenblick später fragte er ernst: „Wissen Sie, ob ich eine Frau oder Freundin habe?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete sie und kam sich mies vor. Das würde seiner Traurigkeit wohl nicht gerade helfen… „Sie sind aber noch immer ein Spion", fügte sie deshalb hinzu. Vielleicht half ihm diese Information ja.

Er drehte den Kopf abrupt zu ihr und sah sie entsetzt an. „Woher weißt du das?", wollte er wissen.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich gehöre in der Zukunft mit zu den eher wichtigen Schachfiguren im Kampf gegen Voldemort, daher weiß ich so einiges."

Er nickte nur, schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie eben geduzt habe", fiel es ihm auf einmal auf.

„Das macht nichts."

„Ich habe mich wohl noch nicht an das Professor-Dasein gewöhnt. Und da Sie nur wenige Jahre jünger sind als ich und ich Sie noch nicht kennengelernt habe, sehe ich Sie nicht als meine Schülerin. Ich muss mich explizit darauf konzentrieren, nicht aus Versehen zu duzen."

„Von mir aus, können Sie mich gerne duzen. Mich stört es nicht."

Sein Gesicht lag im Halbschatten und so konnte sie ein kleines Lächeln erkennen. „Ich danke dir. Aber dann darfst du mich auch duzen."

Sie nickte. „Gern." Es fiel ihr ebenfalls schwer, diesen jungen Snape immer richtig anzusprechen. Sie könnten normale Freunde sein und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie ihn wahrgenommen hätte, wenn er jetzt ihr Lehrer gewesen wäre…

„Ich heiße Severus", sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß", schmunzelte sie. „Ich bin Hermine."

Er lächelte kurz, dann meinte er: „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt schlafen; wir haben noch viel vor uns."

„Ja. Gute Nacht… Severus." Ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen, als sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte, und sie war froh, dass er es in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte.

„Gute Nacht. Hermine. Und danke für die Informationen aus der Zukunft."

„Kein Problem."

Sie drehten sich beide zur Wand und reflektierten noch eine Weile den Tag und besonders das nächtliche Gespräch, bis sie endlich einschliefen.


	6. 5) Okt 82 - Im Park

Kapitel 5 – Oktober 1982 – Im Park

Hermine erwachte von einem lauten Gepolter und war mit einem Satz hellwach.

„Verzeihung", murmelte Severus (schon wieder in Alltagskleidung), der gerade einen Stuhl aufhob. Anscheinend hatte er ihn zuvor umgeworfen, als er auf dem Weg zum Bad war.

„Schon okay", murmelte sie nur und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sie nutzte seine kurze Abwesenheit, um sich umzuziehen, und als er wiederkam, war sie startbereit für einen neuen Tag.

Erneut nahmen sie den Vielsafttrank und verwandelten sich in ein Ehepaar.

„Ich schlage vor", meinte Severus danach, „dass wir uns heute wieder in der Winkelgasse umhören. Mir fällt kein besserer Ort ein, wo so viele Hexen und Zauberer aufeinandertreffen."

Sie nickte einverstanden und sie traten aus ihrem Zimmer, frühstückten eine Kleinigkeit im Tropfenden Kessel und betraten die sonnige Winkelgasse.

Es sollte ein langer Vormittag und Nachmittag für beide werden. Wie gestern hörten sie sich um, Severus drang sogar in die Gedanken einiger Zauberer ein, doch nichts. Nicht die kleinste Spur, die zu Pigére und dem Ring führen könnte. Zudem konnten die beiden sich nicht viel unterhalten, da sie ja ihre Mitmenschen überhören mussten.

Als eine Uhr fünf Uhr nachmittags schlug, stand Severus müde von ihrer Bank in der Nähe von Gringotts auf und sagte fest: „Ich glaube, das reicht für heute. Die meisten gehen nun nach Hause. Lass uns morgen weitersuchen."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Hermine. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel hatte sie jedoch eine Idee. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?", fragte sie ihren Begleiter.

„Wohin denn?"

„Zum Hyde-Park. Als ich noch ein Kind war und in London gelebt habe, war dies mein liebster Ort. Ich würde ihn gerne einmal wiedersehen, wie ich ihn aus meiner Kindheit kenne."

Er war einverstanden – ein wenig frische Luft würde ihnen beiden guttun – und sie schenkte ihm zum Dank ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Daher verließen sie den Tropfenden Kessel hinaus auf die Seite Muggel-Londons und Hermine führte zielstrebig den Weg. Als die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes nachließ, nahmen sie keine neue Portion – die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie hier jemand erkennen würde, war äußerst gering, und es tat gut, wieder einmal im eigenen Körper durch die Welt zu gehen.

„Warst du schon einmal hier in London?", wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen, um ein Gespräch mit ihm aufzubauen.

„Ja, vor ein paar Jahren mit meiner Mutter." Daraufhin begannen sie über die verschiedenen Sehenswürdigkeiten Londons zu sprechen und fanden heraus, dass sie die gleichen Museen und Gebäude wertschätzten.

Als sie den Park erreichten, begann es langsam zu dämmern. Sie spazierten durch grüne Wiesen und beobachteten die braunen und roten Blätter, wie der Wind sie dazu brachte, ihren Baum zu verlassen. Es war ein wunderbarer, sonniger Herbsttag und noch immer tummelten sich viele Paare und Familien auf den Wegen, auch wenn die meisten auf dem Weg nach Hause zu sein schienen.

„Und, wie gefällt's dir?", fragte Hermine irgendwann fröhlich.

„Gut", erwiderte er ehrlich. „Es ist sehr ruhig." Man konnte die Geräusche der Stadt kaum noch hören.

Auf einmal grinste Hermine schelmisch. „Ich werde jetzt etwas tun, dass ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht habe." Aufgeregt strahlte sie ihren Professor an – und lief dann zum nächsten Laubhaufen, nahm sich eine Handvoll Blätter und warf sie über sich in die Luft.

Severus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er sah sich um, doch niemand schien sich an ihrem Benehmen zu stören, daher tat er es ebenfalls nicht. Sie schien großen Spaß zu haben an diesem kindischen Vergnügen, sie lachte laut und ihre buschigen Haare flatterten im Wind. Als er bemerkte, wie die Sonne jedoch ihr Haar golden erscheinen ließ und ihre fröhlichen Augen zum Leuchten brachte, musste er schwer schlucken. Ihm war bisher nicht aufgefallen, wie schön sie war.

Hermine hatte viel Spaß mit dem Laub, wie sie es früher schon gehabt hatte.

„Hermine!", rief auf einmal eine ihr bekannte Stimme.

Sie drehte sich erschrocken zu der Stimme um und erkannte ihre Mutter, die nur fünfzig Meter weiter den Weg entlang stand und zu einem kleinen Mädchen schaute, das in einem kleinen Laubhaufen spielte. „Oh nein", flüsterte sie, dann lief sie zu Severus, nahm seine Hand und zerrte ihn schnell mit sich hinter einen dicken Baum.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sofort, aber sie zischte ihn an, ruhig zu sein.

Gemeinsam schielten sie um den Baum auf die kleine Familie und lauschten ihrem Gespräch.

„Hermine, wir müssen jetzt nach Hause", sagte Mrs Granger.

„Müssen wir wirklich?", erwiderte die circa dreijährige Hermine.

„Ja, müssen wir", schaltete sich Mr Granger ein.

Die Kleine machte ein enttäuschtes Geräusch. „Können wir denn bald wiederkommen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Ihre Mutter nahm sie auf den Arm. „Natürlich, mein Schatz."

„Okay."

Die kleine Familie machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, der genau an dem Baum vorbeiführte, hinter dem sich die Zukunfts-Hermine und Severus versteckten.

„Sie dürfen mich nicht sehen", flüsterte Hermine und drückte sich eng gegen den Baum.

Severus nickte und stellte sich beschützend vor sie, die Hände rechts und links von ihrem Kopf an den Stamm gelehnte.

Langsam schlichen sie um den Baum, sodass die Grangers immer auf der anderen Seite des Baumes waren. Erst als die Familie schon hundert Meter weitergegangen war, atmete Hermine auf.

„Das war knapp. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie ausgerechnet heute hier sind?" Sie schaute lächelnd zu ihrem Begleiter hoch – und stellte erschrocken fest, wie nah er stand. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und so konnte sie zum ersten Mal erkennen, dass er keine schwarzen Augen hatte, sondern seine Iris nur ein sehr dunkles Braun war. Zudem bemerkte sie, dass sie in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr traurig aussahen, sondern einfach nur neugierig, gespannt und ein wenig aufgeregt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nie wieder woanders hinsehen zu können…

Sein Räuspern zerstörte den intimen Moment und holte Hermine zurück in die Realität.

Severus trat ein paar Schritte zurück und murmelte: „Wir sollten zurückgehen; es wird bald dunkel."

Hermine nickte schnell und schluckte. „Ja, stimmt."

Den Weg zurück schwiegen sie, beide unsicher, wie sie nun mit dem anderen umgehen sollten.

Es war Hermines Gryffindor-Mut, der sie aus ihrer Verlegenheit brachte, als sie nach einer Weile auf einen Irish-Pub zeigte und ungezwungen fragte: „Wollen wir noch was essen?"

Severus nickte einmal und sie betraten den Pub.

Es war voll, doch sie fanden noch einen kleinen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke. Sie bestellten Fish & Chips, einen Salat und Getränke. Um sie herum unterhielten sich die Menschen fröhlich, anscheinend war heute ein großes Fußballspiel gewesen, während Hermine und Severus schweigend aßen.

„Erzähl mir mal", war es wieder Hermine, die ihr unangenehmes Schweigen brach, „wie dein Schulleben so war." Sie hatte nach einem möglichst banalen Thema gesucht und die Schule schien ihr geeignet, weil sie beide etwas über Hogwarts, die Lehrer und Fächer sagen konnten. Nie hätte sie geahnt, dass sie damit einen wunden Punkt bei ihm treffen würde…

Severus überlegte einen Moment, kaute langsam auf seinem Bissen, schluckte ihn schließlich hinunter und erwiderte ernst, aber ehrlich: „Nicht besonders gut."

„Oh", machte sie. „Aber du warst doch ein exzellenter Schüler, oder?"

„Woher weißt du denn das?", wollte er verwundert wissen.

„Ich, ähm…", druckste sie. „Ich hab deinen… ZAG-Rekord geschlagen."

Er machte ein Gesicht, als wüsste er nicht, ob er erstaunt, wütend oder beeindruckt sein sollte. Innerhalb von Sekunden zeigten sich all diese Emotionen ab, schließlich jedoch blieb ein imponiertes Lächeln. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass meine Missionspartnerin eine solche Streberin ist", meinte er gutmütig. „Hattest du denn nur Ohnegleichen?"

Sie schüttelte enttäuscht mit dem Kopf. „Ein Erwartungen Übertroffen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste…"

Er gluckste angesichts ihres Gesichtsausdrucks. „Bei mir waren es Verwandlung und Arithmantik."

„Was?", rief Hermine aufgeregt. „Arithmantik ist mein Lieblingsfach!"

„Und Verteidigung meins."

Sie sah ihn kurz irritiert an, dann meinte sie lachend: „Dann müssen wir uns wohl gegenseitig Nachhilfe geben."

Er stimmte in ihr Lachen ein und sie fand, dass es ein wunderbares Geräusch war, dass sie öfter von ihrem hören wollte. Wie konnte sie diesen Mann nur von seiner Traurigkeit befreien?

„Du bist in der 7. Klasse, wenn du 17 bist, nicht wahr?"

„6.", korrigierte sie. „Ich hab im September Geburtstag."

Er nickte verstehend. „Wie würdest du das Kesselproblem beim Vielsafttrank lösen?", fragte er unvermittelt und klang wieder wie sein Lehrerselbst.

„Stellst du mich jetzt auf die Probe?", erwiderte sie erschrocken.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich muss doch herausfinden, ob du intelligent bist und nicht nur eine fleißige Auswendiglernerin."

Sie schmunzelte. „Herausforderung angenommen", entgegnete sie gespielt ernst. „Aber du musst dir wohl eine neue Frage überlegen."

„Und wieso das?"

„Weil du das Problem in meiner Welt schon gelöst hast und ich daher die Antwort kenne", lachte sie.

Er blinzelte verdutzt. „Das werde ich schaffen?"

„Und noch viel mehr", nickte sie ermutigend. „Du wirst einer der bedeutendsten Zaubertränkemeister Englands sein."

„Wer hätte das gedacht", murmelte er noch immer ganz perplex.

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich dich als meinen Lehrer habe, sodass ich vom besten seines Faches lernen kann."

Erneut räusperte er sich. „Gut, andere Diskussionsfrage. Hmmm… Wie würdest du den Geschmack des Veritaserums verbessern?"

„Ist das Serum nicht geschmackslos?", erwiderte sie, wie aus der Pistole geschossen, und fühlte sich wie bei ihrer mündlichen ZAG-Prüfung.

„Ja", bestätigte er. „Aber wenn man einen Geschmack hinzufügen würde, wie würdest du das anstellen."

Hermine dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, dann lieferte sie einen detaillierten Bericht, was sie tun würde, worauf man dabei alles achten müsste, und mit welchen Experimenten man das Ergebnis sicherstellen könnte.

Als sie geendet hatte und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte, bemerkte er, dass ihm zwischendurch die Kinnlade heruntergefallen war, und er schloss schnell wieder seinen Mund. „Jetzt wundere ich mich nicht mehr, warum Dumbledore dich geschickt hat", lobte er.

Sie errötete aufgrund dieses Kompliments. Ihr Leben lang hatte sie um seine Anerkennung gerungen und hier in der Vergangenheit hatte sie sie nun endlich erhalten.

Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, meldete sich ein Gitarrenspieler auf der Bühne zu Wort und kündigte den Namen seiner Live-Band an. Die Gäste richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu den Musikanten und einen Moment später hallten Gitarren- und Schlagzeugklänge durch den Pub und der Sänger stimmte das erste irische Volkslied an.

Die Stimmung war magisch, da fast alle Gäste mitsangen und die alte Folklore mitgröllten. Sogar Hermine, sonst eher weniger musikalisch begabt, juckte es in den Fingern. Mit dem Fuß wippte sie den Takt mit und bewegte den Kopf hin und her. Es war für sie ein mittelschwerer Schock, als sie Severus tiefe Stimme auf einmal singen hörte, wenn auch leise.

Er bemerkte ihren Blick und beugte sich zu ihr über den Tisch. „Meine Großmutter väterlicherseits kam aus Irland", erklärte er.

Daraufhin sang auch Hermine die bekannten Lieder wie _Whiskey in the Jar_ oder _Molly Malone_ mit.

Es war schon spät am Abend, als sie den Pub verließen und sich auf den Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel machten. Sie unterhielten sich fröhlich über Zaubertränke und Sommer in Irland.

Ein paar Gassen vor ihrem Ziel blieb er jedoch stehen und hielt ihr ernst ein Fläschchen hin. „Damit uns keiner erkennt", sagte er.

Sie mochte es nicht, eine andere zu sein, und noch weniger, dass er seine Gestalt veränderte, doch sie trank brav einen kleinen Schluck. Der Vielsafttrank musste ja nur bis in ihr Zimmer reichen.

Sie betraten das schäbige Hostel, gingen grüßend an Tom vorbei, stiegen die Treppe hinauf und erreichten den privaten Schutz ihres Zimmers.

„Ich geh kurz duschen", murmelte Hermine, nahm sich ein paar Sachen aus ihrer Tasche und verschwand im Bad. Als sie eine halbe Stunde später sauber und im Nachtzeug wieder herauskam, war sie wieder sie selbst, und auch Severus hatte wieder sein markantes Gesicht angenommen. Er lag schon in seinem Bett und las in einem Buch. Sie wirkten wirklich wie ein altes Ehepaar, dachte Hermine leicht kopfschüttelnd. Wenn sie das jemals einem ihrer Mitschüler erzählen würde, wer würde ihr diese Geschichte glauben?

Sie legte sich in ihr Bett, deckte sich fest zu, und Severus legte sein Buch zur Seite und löschte die Kerze.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte er leise.

„Schlaf schön", erwiderte sie in dem gleichen ruhigen Tonfall.

Sie dachte über den Tag nach, wie er zuerst langweilig und anstrengend gewesen war, doch zum Ende hin noch sehr schön wurde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape so umgänglich sein konnte? Noch zudem so kraftvoll lachen und singen konnte? Sie dachte an ihre vielen, interessanten und besonders intelligenten Gespräche, die sie geführt hatten, als ihr plötzlich etwas Wichtiges einfiel. „Severus?", flüsterte sie schnell, ohne darauf zu achten, ob er schon schlief.

Er schien jedoch noch wach gewesen zu sein, da er sofort antwortete. „Was ist?"

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Du hast mir gar nicht mehr erzählt, warum du deine Schulzeit nicht mochtest." Sie wollte ihn nicht an schlechte Zeiten erinnern, aber nur, wenn sie wusste, was ihn bedrückte, konnte sie ihm versuchen zu helfen.

Er seufzte schwer und drehte sich ebenfalls zu ihr. „Ich hatte so gut wie keine Freunde, meine einzige Freundin habe ich durch eine Dummheit meinerseits verloren und es gab eine Gruppe aus Gryffindor-Jungs, die mir das Leben schwergemacht haben."

„James, Sirius, Remus und Peter", flüsterte sie. „Die Rumtreiber."

Er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Wieso weißt du so viel über mich und meine Vergangenheit?"

„Ich bin Harry Potters beste Freundin", lachte sie leise. „Da weiß man so etwas." Außerdem würde Remus ihr Lehrer werden und Sirius im Ministerium sterben… Aber sie wollte nicht zu viel aus der Zukunft verraten, um sie nicht zu zerstören. Stattdessen ging ihr etwas anderes auf. „James und Lily Potter sind letztes Jahr gestorben, oder?"

Severus schwieg eine Weile. „Ja", hauchte er schließlich.

Er sah schon wieder so traurig aus, dass Hermine automatisch ihre Hand hob und in seine Richtung streckte, die Handfläche auffordern nach oben gedreht.

Er verstand ihre Geste und legte seine Hand in ihre.

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln drückte Hermine seine Hand kurz.

Er nickte dankbar und erwiderte den leichten Druck. Danach löste er ihre Hände wieder und drehte sich zur Wand um.

Hermine blickte noch eine ganze Weile sorgenvoll und nachdenklich auf seinen Rücken, bis sie endlich einschlief.


End file.
